Love on Sunshine Islands
by Sillvania
Summary: Chelsea always wanted a farm of her own, and when she got caught on a sinking boat she finally got it. She meets vaughn, and she tries hard to befriends him. Its a short story about their journey to becoming a couple.
1. A Farmgirl

**Hello peoplez! This is my second story, and I know my first one wasn't that great, but I assure you this one will be! Please read! BTW I do not own any part of Harvest Moon, except for my own copy of the game. ^.^**

Chelsea looked up at the unique pattern that was created by the leaves on the tree. She welcomed the soft pitter patter of rain onto her face, inhaling the deep, sweet sent that came with the rain. She looked around at the wonderful sights surrounding her. Her fathers summer crops were just beginning to sprout, and they were peppering the dark brown soil with spots of bright green.

Her bright blue eyes were blazing with determination. _Today is the day I'm going to do it, today I am leaving _she thought to herself as she jumped down from the branched of the apple tree. She raced into the house, preparing herself for her journey.

- Chelsea -

I paid the man at the front of the boat and quickly made my way up to the deck. Sadly, it had stopped raining at this point, but there were still clouds covering the sun. Oh well, the clouds are really pretty. They look so soft and fluffy.

I made my way to one of the deck chairs and pulled off my rucksack. I rummaged around until I found my water bottle. I love this bottom less pit of a backpack. It and the matching bandana I had wrapped tightly around my head were the only two things I had from my mother. My father said I looked just like her, with my bright, happy blue eyes and my slightly wavy chestnut hair.

I sighed and walked over to the side of the boat. I watched the dark, blue-green waves, they were sparkling in the sunlight and lapping up against the boat. I thought about the note I had left for my father, and about what his reaction would be. I didn't tell him were I was going, I didn't even know myself. But I did tell him that I had to succeed on my own, without him there every step of the way. I was nineteen, and ready to really begin my life. Slowly I was transfixed by the beautiful waves, happy to finally be going after my dreams.

-Vaughn-

I shoved my hat over my face as I leaned back in the deck chair. Why did it have to stop raining? Rain was the one thing I actually could consider enjoying. I sat up and sighed. It was no use, I would just have to wait for this ferry ride to end. It couldn't be much longer could it?

I heard someone whispering. I snapped my head to the side, seeing a little boy pointing at me as he talked into his mother's ear. I glared at them. The little boy looked back at me and burst into tears. Serves him right. I don't care if the way I dress is "asking for it" he shouldn't be being so goddess damn rude, even if he is just a kid.

I stood up and examined my surroundings. Almost no one was on deck, and the few that were were sleeping. Wait- no. There was a girl with the most obnoxious red bandana tied to her forehead, and she was at the rail of the boat, gazing contently at the sea, obviously awake. What the hell could be so interesting? All it is is a bunch of water gathered into one place. Man some people are really stupid.

I turned and saw a couple of sailors struggling with some crates they were bringing up to the deck. I scowled, those weaklings. They wouldn't be able to handle one day as and animal transporter. As if to prove my point, one of the the freaking idiots tripped when the boat rocked suddenly, and the crate flew through the air. Straight towards the girl.

"Watch out!" I heard myself yell. Goddess damn my conscience. Now I've drawn unnecassary attention to myself. It's not like it's my problem if she gets hurt. I turned around and walked down the stair leading to the belly of the ship, not waiting to see people express fake concern towards her.

-Chelsea-

_"Look out!" _I heard someone yell. I snapped my head around to see a crate flying straight towards my head. I didn't even have time to think, my instincts just kicked in. I dove across the deck and used my hands to cover my head. I heard a ear splitting crash and turned around to see he crate smash against the deck, bits of board flying everything. Wow I'm lucky, if that person hadn't warned me I would probably have a nasty concusion right now.

I turned around to see who had called out to me, but everyone who was on deck looked confused, as if they had no clue what happened. I thought of the voice, it definetly belonged to a male, and it was low and cool, even with urgency in it.

***We have reached our destionation, everyone please grab your things and proceed to the deck* **came the automatic voice over the speakers. I grinned broadly, my journey was just begginging. **  
**

-Several Hours Later-

The boat lurched violently, I clung to the wall of the small room. My mind was in hyper drive. I had to get to the deck- if the boat was going to sink I would be off far better at the top than in the belly of this ship. I stumbled along the hallways in the pitch darkness. This was the transfer boat I took once I got of the ferry, and it was freaking huge.

I stopped and sat down inthe hallway, fastening my rucksack to my stomach. I could NOT lose my only keepsakes from my mom, so I took off my red bandana and shoved it deep in my rucksack. I did my best to stand back up, but it was hard with the boat jerking this way and that way. I kept telling myself that everything was going to be ok, as long as I kept hopeful. Dark situations seem lighter when you have hope and faith.

I finally stumbled onto the deck, and I saw a silhouette of an island on the horizon when the sky was lit up by a flash of lighting. Hope flaired withing my chest, and I knew that no matter what happened .Survive.

I heard a loud groan, and the boat started to tip precariously. I ran up to the emergency supplies and I grabbed a life vest, yelling at the top of my lungs as I did so, trying to let the other passengers know that the boat was sinking. I was holding desperately that everyone else was already off the boat, being that I saw no other movement and all the life boats were gone.

Before the boat could capsize, I jumped off the edge and started swimming towards the island. I knew I could do this, I swim all the time, its nothing more than a wave pool. I was thinking anything to get my mind off my situation.

I didn't know how long I was swimming, but I DID know that I made some progress towards the island. I also knew that I was exhausted, and that the life vest would keep me afloat, and so with that last thought I passed out in the incredibly cold ocean.


	2. Meeting the Villagers

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter- I had a lot of fun writing it. Tell me what you think of the Charecters so far. Btw the song mentioned latter on is Its A Great Day by Travis Tritt**

I woke up in and unfamiliar room. My head shot up and a looked around frantically. Were am I? What happened? What am I doing here? Suddenly thoughts of what happened came flooding back to me, and they hit me like a tidal wave. I flopped back in her with a content sigh. I had made it. I survived.

"Hello sweetie. Are you finally awake?" Came a soft, sweet voice. I turned to see a middle aged women, she appeared around forty, with long pink hair in a tight braid. She had a sweet motherly look apon her her face, wich was decorated with laugh lines.

"Yeah, I'm awake. But uh... Were am I? I remember the boat sinking... And trying to get to an island but I don't remember much. " I asked her, slightly confused but still ecstatic that I was alive.

"Here, I will let Taro tell you about that. He wants to ask you somthing anyway. Oh, and by the way I'm Felicia." Said the kind women as she closed the door. I wondered who this Taro was, and what he wanted to ask me. The door creaked open and I turned to see an elderly man walk in.

"Why hello there Chelsea! I'm Taro!" I wanted to ask him how he knew my name, but he didn't give me a chance to.

"Wondering how I knew your name eh? Well I'll tell ya- you've been all over the news, not that the Sunny Islands get much news. That were ya are, in case you were wondering. Some young men found ya on the beach- I think it was Mark, now he is a strapping young man, but I think that rude whippersnapper Vaughn was the one who took charge. He might not be the friendliest, but he sure is coolheaded in any situations. Anyways, they found ya and took ya here until you woke up, wich you did. You've been out for a week, just so ya know. It's Monday, Spring thirteenth" Taro, I think that's his name, finally took a breath.

"So theres what happened now I have a question for you. " Taro continued to ramble on.

"How do feel about running a farm? We have one that has been abandoned, so you would have to fix it up, but I'm sure you could do it. " My eyes lit up the second he mentioned farm.

"I would love to! My dad was a farmer so I already know how to do everything" I told him, bouncing up and down in the bed. This is exactly what I wanted, to run a farm, to start it, to be independant.

"Well then I will show ya were its at, but before we do you will need to go around the villages and meet everyone." he said, and I nodded eagerly.

After changing into the clean clothes that I had in my rucksack ( I was surprised when I found out they didn't get wet) and brushing my hair, I headed out to go say hi to everyone. As I walked down the stone path I quietly sang my favorite song

_It's a great day to be alive _

_I know the suns still shining when in close my eyes_

_theres some hard times hard time in the neighborhood _

_but why can't every day be just this good _

I kept singing, getting louder with each verse, not caring if anyone heard me. Everyone kept giving me strange looks, but I really didn't care. I saw a girl with her blonde hair in a pony tail and I bounded up to her. She was wearing a jean jacket over a white tank top, and she had _really_ short cutoff jeans on. _  
_

"Hi I'm Chelsea, the new rancher!" I said as I bounded up to her, holding out my hand.

"Julia" she said as she took my hand and shook it "My mom, Mirabell, owns the animal shop, so I'll be seeing you when you get some animals" she said with a smile.

I went around and talked to more people, and they were all just as friendly as Julia. Well, all but Natalie. The first thing she did was sneer at me and say "So your the new rancher huh? Good luck- you'll need it" and stalked off. The only reason I knew her name was because her kind, meek brother Elliot explained to me that she was pretty mean. Oh well, there is someone like that everywhere. Maybe I can convince her to become.

Ok, so I've met Julia, Mirabell, Perrie, Falicia, Taro, Chen, Charlie, Natalie, Elliot, Lana, Gannon (That dude had some wicked muscles- and I told him that), Eliza, and Mark (He told me that if I ever needed help he would be glad to- aparently he wants to be a rancher too). That's thirteen. Taro said that there was another person, and that his boat was coming in today around four. It was already three forty five, I guess I'll go to the docks and wait for him.

Once I got to the docks I took off the big rubber boots I had found in my rucksack, and dangled my feet into the cool, refreshing ocean water. I leaned back onto the pier and enjoyed the feel of the sunlight on my face. I started singing againth thinking that today was definetly the day that the song described.

-Vaughn-

My boat docked and the annoying automated voice crackled through the speakers. I'm forced to spend two days in this hell hole, and then I'm back to the city. I hate it there, but at least there no one tried to talk to me, all I had to do was give them one glare and they would turn around and run in the other direction. I guess I'll just have to suffer for my work. It would be alot better if my cousin wasnt here. Julia is was too damn happy.

Once I was on the pier I looked around. If I was the only one getting off, the. Why the hell use that freaking annoying automatic message?! My mental rant was stopped by some noise I looked up to see a girl in cutoff shorts, a yellow shirt with an orange pullover laying down on the pier with her feet in the freezing water. Her eyes were closed and she had some damn huge boots sitting next to her, and she seemed to be singing. As I walked over I could start to make out the lyrics to the song she was singing.

_... Great day to be alive, I know the suns still shining when I close my eyes..._

"Move" I told her gruffly, not wanting to step over her unless I had to. She shot up and turned her huge, blue eyes towards me. She looked at me curiously, and then extended her hand towards me.

"Hi I'm Chelsea! I'm the new rancher, you must be Vaughn, your the only one who I haven't met yet" She smiled when she finished talking. Her voice was soft and sweet, no were near as annoying as Julia's, but it still bugged me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and opened my mouth, ignoring her question.

" You almost drowned, at yet your singing about having a great life and shit. That's messed up." I said pushing her hand away.

"I'm grateful that I'm alive, and not dead. Isn't that a good enough reason to be happy?" She asked me, swivleing her head to watch me go, not backing off but with no hint of hostility in her voice.

What the hell? Not like she cares about what I think. And what the hell kind of perspective is that? She should be depressed, or shocked that she almost died. She is definetly weird.

I just grunted and walked away. If she tried to fallow me I would just growl or glare at her until she backed off. Luckily for her, she didn't move to follow me, she just laid back down on the pier and started singing again. Like I said, freaking weird.

As I walked into my Aunt Mirabell's shop the bell above the door rang. I winced. That freaking bell annoys the hell out of me.

My blonde bimbo of a cousin bounced up to me, and looked at me expectantly.

"Soo?" She prodded. I just raised one eyebrow and walked past her. She huffed.

"Did you meet Chelsea?" She asked, following me like a puppy. I just grunted I didn't feel like talking.

"What do you think of her?" I raised my eyebrow again, but this time I gave a verbal response to get her to shut up.

"She's freaking weird" I said, and walked into my room. Julia huffed and stormed away. Like usual.


	3. Bullying

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think! I'm short on time so this chapter might not be the best.**

-Chelsea-

I woke up with the sun. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. After tying my mothers red bandana onto my head I walked out the door and was greeted by the singing birds. I looked over my crops. You could just barely see little green tops peaking out of the ground if you look really closely. That's pretty good for only being planted a few days ago.

After watering my four three by three plots, I headed into town to collect some herbs. They help me keep my energy, and I can always sell extra. I waved to everyone as a walked, and then I spot a cluster of herbs. Singing a song as I went, I bent down and started collecting them.

"Hey, you do know that bandanas have been out, since like the seventies, right?" Natalie said with a sneer, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Oh I know. I just like to wear it since it was my mothers." I said, brushing off her mean comments. I stood up and moved to a new spot, waving goodbye as I did so. The pink haired devil huffed and stormed back into her house.

After gathering a surplus of herbs I headed back to my small farmhouse. I grabbed the fishing rod Gannon had provided me with and started to fish. It's not the most enjoyable thing in the world, but I sang as I waited, and it wasn't all that bad.

"Oh ho! I see that you are a fellow fisherman!" Came a friendly, unfamiliar voice. I turned and saw a very tan young man about my age. His dark brown curly hair was pushed back behind his purple bandana.

"Not really. I'm just trying to pass the time and this way I can get some extra money while doing it." I said sheepishly. I put down the fishing pole and held out my hand.

"Hello I'm Chelsea, the only farmer here on the Sunshine Islands." He took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Denny, a fisherman. I just moved here."

"We'll I guess we are in the same boat then. I've been here for less than a weak" I gave him a smile and turned back to my fishing pole.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then- I still have some other people I need to meet." Denny said as he turned around and walked back to Vendure island.

-Monday-

I jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. I couldn't wait to see my crops! Hopefully my plants had made some real progress! And, I've almost made enough money off of herbs and fish to get a barn from Gannon. Things are really looking great for me here on the Sunshine islands.

After watering my crops I headed into town to see my good friend Julia.

I walked slowly but hummed a little tune as I did, happy in my essence. As I was nearing Mirabell's shop I heard a now familiar hiss.

"Hey farmer, are you okay? You voice was making some pretty terrible sounds their."

"I'm fine Natalie! But thanks for your concern." I said as walked into the shop, the bell announcing my presence. Julia looked up and saw my not-as-smiling face.

"Is Natalie at it again?" Julia asked, concern plain on her face.

"It's fine, really" I said, but Julia continued to scowl.

"If what Julia's right about her, it sure as hell isn't." A low, cool voice said. I snapped my head to the side to see Vaughn standing in the corner, his eyes closed and his hat pulled down. I looked at him, my moth agape. Since when did he ever talk to me? Since when did he ever _talk_? He just stood there, leaning against the wall.

"Guys I assure you it's fine. Thank you for thinking of me but I'm used to stuff like this" I said with a slight sigh. I really don't like people worrying needlessly over me.

"Your used to this?! That's terrible!" Julia was aghast. Oh crap. Not the right way to go with this. I desperately tried to think of something to get me out of this situation.

-Vaughn-

_"Your used to this?! That's terrible!"_

I swear my cousin lives in her own freaking world. She thinks everyone is nice to each other but really, they aren't. I looked at the amateur farmer, squirming under Julia's gaze. I sighed and pulled my hat down farther. I bet she is wishing she didn't say that now. Oh well, her problem not mine.

"Well Julia, I can't quite remember how you dragged me into this but I'm leaving." I said, and a walked out the door.

"I'm going to go too" I heard the farmers voice say. She walked out and turned in the direction to her farm. It just so happens to be the same way I'm going. Lucky me. I'll just ignore her.

"Hey rancher! I think your chicken made a nest of your hair! Oh wait- that's what it always looks like!" That damn Natalie girl said. I could feel the rage boiling inside me, and I could practically see the steam coming out of my ears. I hate people who bully.

_But it's none of my business. I shouldn't do anything._

_But it's so freaking unfair. What does Natalie have against her anyway?_

_Is not like its my problem that the girl is getting bullied._

_But what if it leads to physical bullying? I'll feel bad if I knew I had a chance to stop it. _

_Uhg. Goddess damn my conscience._

"Hey pinkie!" I called " what the hell do you have against her? I hate people like you, who bully to make themselves feel less insecure. Stop criticizing others and look at you freaking self for once. You are a horrible person. So go back into your little world and pretend your the queen, but leave everyone else out of it." I told her angrily. The pink haired demon stormed into her house and I turned to Chelsea.

"Protect your self next time so I won't have to." I said with a glare and stalked off, leaving her to stare after me.


	4. A Song In A Forest

**Hello hello! Sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't my best work. Well, I'll try to make up for it in this one! Hope you guys like it :3 Please keep up the reveiws, I really love seeing them! WARNING! Cheesieness is included. Btw song mentioned is Mean by Taylor Swift**

-Chelsea-

As I got ready for bed I thought about what had happened only hours earlier. What was that? I mean, its not like I asked him to say anything to Natalie. In fact, I asked him not to. I'm a little set back by this. I'm used to treating mean with nice. Now I can't really doesn't have much of an effect now. But the truth is that Vaughn butting in really upsets me, and what he said really got to me. Well, I guess I'll just sleep on it and look at it with a fresh perspective tomorrow.

-Tuesday-

I woke up to the singing of the birds. I jumped out of her and got dressed as quick as possible. My crops should be ready to harvest today! I walked out the door and into the sweet spring air. My turnips were ready and popping out of the ground.

After a hour of harvesting I straightened my back and wiped my forehead. I had eighteen turnips! I'm finally going to be able to get a barn, and hopefully a cow! I skipped to my shipping bin and started pulling the turnips out of my rucksack.

Once I was done I decided to take a stroll in the forest to help pass the time. I walked down the worn dirt path and stared at the beauty surrounding me. The sunlight behind the trees leaves created a dappled pattern on the ground and the wildflowers were everywhere, and in all colors of the rainbow.

I started to feel a little home sick and I started thinking about everything I used to do. I thought of lots of things, and a memory surfaced to the top of my mind. My tree. I know it sounds strange, but hat tree comforted me as much as my father did. Whenever I was feeling down I would sit in that tree and think, or sing or talk out loud. It never failed to make me feel better. I thought that it might help me out with all this Natalie business, and since no one was around I might as well give it a chance.

So, I climbed a tree in the forest. I climbed pretty high, and the view was stupendous. I thought of Natalie, and Vaughn and everyone else that was mean to me. I might act like it couldn't bother me any less, but it really does. I let out a sigh, and found that a song had popped into my head, so I did what I would normally do. I sang.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothin_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down, with just one single blow_

_But what you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be..._

I just sang. I sang my sorrows, hoping they would leave me with the words.

-Vaughn-

I let down a long, heavy sigh. My cousin in the most freaking annoying girl in the world. She has to be one of the major reasons I hate the sunshine islands. She just has to be. She just makes me so mad. At least I'm only here for two days, and then I'm back to the city.

I still had an hour before my boat came, so I decided to go for a walk through the forest. It's the only place on these Goddess damn islands that no one else goes to, and I just love it there. Sometimes I can find wild animals there, and that's always nice. The majority of them are really friendly.

As I walked I took in my surroundings. Today was just gorgeous. And that's ME saying that, so you know that it was pretty damn beautiful. Just as I started to calm down and relax, a voice broke into my thoughts. I stifled a groan. I HATE people.

I was about to find the speaker and glare at them, but then I realized that they weren't talking to me. They were singing. I felt a smirk appear on my face. They probably came here for the same reason I did- they thought no one else came here. I started walking towards the sound absentmindedly.

I realized something that stopped me in my tracks, and I let out yet another groan. The only person on this island that would sing out loud, in the open, was Julia, who sounded like a dying cat, and Chelsea, the preppy farmer. I grimaced and was about to turn when I realized yet another thing.

The song being sang was supposed to be upbeat, but the voice that sang it was full of sorrow and hurt. That couldn't be lil'miss rancher then. She was as upbeat as Julia, even when being made fun of. She probably never felt real hurt, her with her protected life.

Then who the hell would be ballsy enough to sing out loud? No one on this freaking island, that's for sure. Goddess damn it why the hell am I sitting here having a fight with myself about who the hell is singing a freaking song? It's not like it matters to me. I'll just walk away.

So here I am, just two minuets later, about to enter a clearing and so who has been singing. Goddess I hate myself right now. I took a deep breath, and did my best to get rid of my scowl, but I wasn't sure if it worked or not.

I walked out into the clearing, and looked around, but I didn't see anyone so I started looking in the trees. The singing stoped abruptly, so I assumed whoever it was spotted me. I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around so fast I swear I could've gotten whiplash from it.

In my sight was the farmer, with tears streaked down the side of her face. She looked rediculous being so high up in a tree, and the two sights didn't seem to go together. She was looking at me with such wide doe eyes it was making me uncomfortable.

"Why th' hell are ya' singing in th' middle of th' forest, and why are ya' cryin'?" I asked her, wincing as my southern accent came out, like it always does when I am uncomfortable. She let out a startled squeak and quickly climbed down he tree. I must say, that girl can climb.

"I'm s-sorry, I'll just be going" she forced out of her mouth, and she started to head out of the forest. Goddess damn it, I made her feel bad. I wanted to slap myself, but that would probably just make her even more uncomfortable. Wait- why would I care about that?

"Hey, I'm sorry if' I made ya' uncomfortable, but thrs' no reason for you to leave" I said, looking strait at her.

"Here, why don't you come sit and sing me another song" I said desperately, not wanting to upset her anymore. She turned around and dried her tears on her sleeve. She sat down next to a tree and looked at me, confused.

"C'mon sing s'mthn" I mumbled "Ya' got s'm nice pipes on ya" I said and sat down in the middle of the clearing. She complied, and started to sing.

She really had a wonderful voice. It was soft, but still loud enough to be heard easily. I wonder what Julia would say if she knew. I pulled up my sleeve and looked at my wrist watch.

"Shit!" I said, and Chelsea stopped singing. I ran out the forest as fast as I could, hoping I could still catch the boat.

"Sorry! I've got to catch my boat!" I called over my shoulder, feeling like a complete ass for leaving her by herself.


	5. Rain

**Hello hello! Anyone who is reading this, please tell me what you think! I would love to know, and I starting to get a little sad that no one is reading :( WARNING! Drama ahead. **

-Vaughn-

I groaned inwardly as I neared the sunshine islands. If it wasn't for the thought that I only have to spend two days there, I would never make it. That place is to freaking annoying. You got Julia and that pink haired excuse for a man she likes (I still don't know his name) and then there is Mark, the happy to help prick. That's not even mentioning the old man, the Natalie bitch and that weird farmer. How ironic. The place named Sunshine Islands is a living hell.

The automated voice that I hate so much crackled over the loudspeakers. Damn it, that thing bugs the shit out of me. I grabbed my suitcase and headed down to the island. I wonder how much work Julia has left for me to do, seeing that she is a lazy sack of shit.

As I walked into my aunts shop the bell above the door chimed. Damn it, that thing is annoying. A scowl covered my face and the annoying blonde walked in. thus just keeps getting better.

"There is a lot of work for you to do." she said. Just as I had thought.

"Chelsea bought a cow, so we ordered a bunch of fodder." Good to know. I'll go check on the poor thing once I'm done with my work. He must be mistreated if that ditz is taking care of him.

"So? Are you going to get to work or not?" She proded. I glared at her and walked out the back door. When I got into the stables, I scanned the mess surrounding me. Damn it, Julia does nothing around here.

I sighed and turned on the radio, hoping it would help the time pass. I nodded to the beat, and even hummed a little to the really good songs. Sometimes it seems that music is the one thing that calms me, the one thing that I can ever connect to. I know this seems like a cheesy load of bullshit, but it's the truth.

A Taylor Swift song played, and it reminded me of the sorrowful singing in the forest. Chelsea's singing. She seemed so sad, I wonder why. Wait-no. I don't, or at least I shouldn't. It's not like she gives a rat's ass about me.

I turned off the radio and headed towards the not so abandoned farm. It was ten already, so she should be up. Most likely she is done with her work by now. As the little farm house came into view, I saw a figure tending to the crops. I quickened my pace.

"You've only had a cow for what, five days, and your already mistreating it?" I growled once I had approached the figure. She stopped weeding her plants and set down her shovel. The little brunette slowly stood up and turned so that we were face to face. There was fire in her eyes, and I was almost intimidated by her. Almost.

"I am sick and tired of people like you" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You can call me stupid, call me a redneck or whatever, but don't you _dare_ question my integrity as a farmer." She poked me in the chest.

"I would never mistreat a single animal, be it wild or docile. If you must know, I fed my cow _before_ doing my farm work, because I _knew_ I would take an extra long time, seeing that the crop festival _is_ tomorrow." she said, poking my chest several times and advancing towards me, forcing me to step backwards. I just stood there, my mouth agape that she had the audacity to speak to me like that. That has never happened before.

"Next time think before you open your mouth" she finished, and then she turned away from me and headed towards her barn.

-Chelsea-

I ran to my barn, not letting that jerk see my tears. I hate it when people do that, I really do. I may just act like it couldn't bother me less, but the truth is it does bother me. What's even worse, for some reason whatever Vaughn says bothers me even more. I slid the door open and walked up to the loft, making sure to close the door behind me. I crawled into a ball and let the tears overtake me. As I wept, I heard rain start to dump on the top of my barn.

I heard a loud knocking on other barn door. I sat up and wiped my face, expecting it to be Julia. No matter who it was, I didn't feel like talking.

"Go away" I croaked, my voice raw from crying. I put my head back into my hands, content with crying on the hayloft. I heard the barn doors slide open, but I didn't look up.

"Go away Julia, I don't want to talk" I said again, surprised at the force fullness in my voice. The person continued to ignore me, but didn't say anything so I looked up.

A gasp escaped from my lips. In front of me was the cowboy himself, in full getup, his black hat dripping with rivets of water.

"No way. Get the hell out." I said with a steeled voice. I did _not_ want to talk to him.

Once again he just ignored me, and sat down on a bale of hay. I gave him a glare, but he didn't notice. He took off his wet hat and set it down next to him. He let out a long, heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make ya' cry" He blurted out, keeping his eyes closed. I looked at him cautiously, not quite ready to forgive him yet.

"Goddess damn in I'm just like my dad." He mumbled, with a pained look on his face. I was shocked to see him like this, he usually seems so collected and stiff. It doesn't seem like him to show this much emotion. He is obviously agitated. Before I knew what I was doing, I had climbed down from the loft and was walking towards him, all traces of my tears gone.

-Vaughn-

Oh my goddess, I didn't mean to freaking blowup like that. What the hell is wrong with me? Usually I keep my emotions in check, to avoid hurting any one, but the wall I had constructed to keep people out seems to be crumbling fast. Maybe I am turning into that bastard...

I jerked my eyes open when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I turned to see Chelsea standing in front of me, a worried look on her face. Wait- what? Worried? Someone is worried for me? That's not possible. But the look on her face is so sincere, how could it not be real?

"Tell me." She said softly, worry and concern dripping with every word. She must actually care.

"Tell me what happened." She repeated, sitting down next to me.

"'s not like ya' care" I said, mentally wincing at my southern drawl. Damn it, that came off mean.

"But I do care." She said, and when I looked into her eyes I could tell she was telling the truth.

"Alright then. I guess I should start at the beginning." I said, not sure how to tell her since I haven't told anyone my story before.

"Well, my dad was a drunken asshole, an' he would go to th' bar a lot and stay th'r a long time. When he'd come 'ome he'd beat my mom an' me." A took a breath, and I felt Chelsea stiffen next to me.

"He was terrible to my mom. He cheated on her ev'ry other night, and would shout at 'er. One night, he started beatin' 'er and he got really off th' handle. He killed her. " I had to stop, my voice was quivering. I felt a light touch on my shoulder, but I didn't turn.

"When he was convicted, aunt Mirabell came an' took me." I finished my story, and I felt tears leaking out from under my eyelids. I leaned back and put a hand up to my face, trying my best not to cry. How the hell did this happen? I came to check on a freaking cow, and here I am crying my eyes out like a five year old. How has this girl broken me out of my shell? I didn't even know that it was possible.

My mind emptied of thought as I felt two small, yet strong, arms wrap around me. The small amount of tears that were flowing from my amethyst eyes stopped, and I looked at the small farmer with a bewildered expression on my face. She cared. This small farmer who I know next to nothing about cared, about me. It was unfathomable. Completely impossible.

"You are nothing like your father, and you never will be" she whispered reassuringly into my ear. She hugged me for another few moments and then she let to of me. An easy silence settled over the two of us, except for the pounding of the rain against the roof, and I thought back to her somber singing.

"Now tell me yours" I asked her, my voice slightly hoarse.

"What?" She asked, and looked up at me with big doe eyes.

"Tell me your story, and why you were so sad that day in the forest."

-Chelsea-

I looked down at my feet. There is no possible way he could actually care. He's just saying that to be polite.

"Look, you don't have to." I told him, not looking up.

"What?" He said, confused.

"I know you don't care, you don't have to ask just to be polite." I blurted out not wanting to look at him.

"But I do care" he said, repeating to me what I had told him a couple minuets earlier. I let out a small smile and took a deep breath.

"Well I was raised on a farm, so I never really had any friends, and I was an only child. I was usually alone, either singing in a tree or playing in the river by my house." I stopped for a moment, collecting my thoughts.

"My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was really young, and she died the same year I entered first grade. I was already sort of antisocial, and this just made it worse." I sighed, thinking back to this made my heart hurt.

"Everyone was really cruel, through out all grades, even into high school. They would pull pranks on my and I never had any friends. After freshmen year, I realized that coming back at their anger with happiness helped stop them a bit. When I came here, leaving my father not knowing were I was, I thought it would be better here." I took a second to breathe.

"I went for a walk that day and started feeling nostalgic, so I climbed a tree since no one else was around. Under the same assumption, I decided to try and sing my sorrows away. It helped a little bit. So in short, I was bullied as a child and the. Got a little homesick. Nothing that tragic." I finished. Another wave of silence overtook us. After a few moments, I broke the silence.

"It's strange. It seems that in a matter of minuets we became best friends." I told him, and he looked at me confused. I smiled and explained for him.

"Not even Julia knows anything of what I just told you, and I can assume no one but Julia and Mirabell know what you told me"

"Yeah. I guess we are friends. I'll have to get used to having a friend on these islands" He said, before walking out into the pouring rain. I smiled as I watched him go.


	6. Silver Horse

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter, but I kinda got myself stuck... so this chapter might be a little slow compared to the others! Thanks for your support. R&R please! Oh and BTW you all know I add a chapter every day, right?**

-Chelsea-

It was Tuesday, spring 29! That means its the spring crop festival! I didn't want to compete at first, but Julia insisted that I did, and she has the saddest puppy dog face ever. I got dressed quickly, and after taking care of Oreo (my cow) I picked my best crop and headed to meadow island.

I was absolutely awestruck. All the villagers were here. Even the antisocial cowboy. I started to get a little apprehensive. I really didn't want to let anyone down, and I really didn't want to look like a fool. I started walking around, saying high to everyone. I did my best to hide my nerves, but my hands were shaking.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Vaughn standing behind me. His eyes were closed and his hat was pulled over his face. I must say, he looks so cool all the time, I don't know how he manages it.

"You'll do fine. In fact you'll most likely win" he told me reassuringly, and then he turned and walked back to his little hiding spot. I gulped, and then walked up to Felicia, my turnip in hand.

-Vaughn-

Damn it, why am I being so...impulsive? I mean, it's not like I did anything Thad or embarrassing, but I don't usually do crazy shit like that. It's just not who I am. But, would it be such a bad thing if it was?

"Time to announce the winners!" Felicia said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I slowly walked forward, wanting to here the results. Normally I just ignore this part of the festival, along with all the other parts if the festival. I only come here because Aunt Mirabell makes me. This year, I'm actually interested in who won. Not sure why though.

"...and for first place, Chelsea!" Everyone started clapping furiously. I looked over at Chelsea, and saw her staring at the ground, her face bright red. She obviously wasn't used to this kind of attention. I felt a small smile appear on my face.

Suddenly, my little blonde devil was in front of me, and my smile vanished. I looked down at her, seeing that I'm a good seven inches taller than her.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked her, while pulling my hat down over my face and leaning nonchalantly against a tree.

"I want to know what you were smiling at." She said smugly. I just shrugged my shoulders, not saying anything. This infuriated my cousin, and she stomped her foot.

"Your impossible Vaughn!" She huffed, and then turned on her heel and stormed away. Good riddance, if you ask me. I closed my eyes, content to let the festival pass on without me.

-Chelsea-

I woke up the next day, refreshed. The festival was really fun, and now there is only two more days until summer. There's no use planting more crops, so all I had to do today was take care of my animals and to get some seeds from Chen.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. I scarfed down a piece of toast, and headed outside to face the day. I walked into my barn, and was greeted by Oreo. I hate leaving her here all by herself.

An idea popped into my head as I put the fodder back in the dispenser. I would go get Oreo a friend! I quickly finished up my work and headed into town.

As I walked down the path, lost in thought, I heard a loud noise and turned to see a silver horse with a blonde rider come straight towards me, apparently out of control. I just stood there, rooted to the ground. No matter how much I willed my body to move, it just wouldn't. Suddenly I was lying sideways on the ground, underneath a heavy weight. I watched the horse careen past, straight through the spot I was just a few moments ago.

-Vaughn-

I got up and helped Chelsea stand, adrenalin still rushing through my veins. I was just walking out of my Aunt's shop when I saw innocently Chelsea with her blazing red bandana, about to be trampled by a horse. Naturally I did the first thing I could think of. I tackled her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as she brushed dirt off of herself. I mentally slapped myself for showing my emotions so freely again. I hate it when I do that.

Chelsea didn't say anything, she just stood there, shaken up. She slowly turned towards me and looked at me with her big, blue eyes. She flung her small arms around me tightly, and I could feel a bright blush creep into my cheeks.

"Thank you" she whispered into my ear, still not letting go if me.

"Ya' welcome" I mumbled, and placed my hands awkwardly on her back.

"Fair maiden! Are you all right?" Came an unfamiliar voice, breaking the two of us apart. I turned to see a blonde bozo walking towards us. He was wearing all white, and strutted around as if he owned the place. I recognized him as the rider of the silver horse, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you hurt, fair maiden?" He repeated, taking Chelsea's hand in two of his as he knelt to the ground. Chelsea blushed and pulled her hand away from his. Good Chelsea, stay away from the creep.

"It's ok I'm fine." She said, taking a step away from him.

"Are you sure? I couldn't bear if I-"

"Hey bozo." I growled, cutting him off. He turned and looked at me in shock, as if he has never been spoken to like that. Knowing him, a rich pretty boy, he probably never has.

"What the hell did you do to your horse to get him so spooked?" I asked him in a low voice. I didn't give him a chance to answer before I started talking again. " Be more careful next time. You almost killed Chelsea. Shes too nice to hold a grudge, but I sure as hell am not" I said venomously, and walked away in no particular direction. My rage was so intense, I was barely aware of Chealse fallowing me.

How dare he? He almost killed her, and then he goes around grabbing her hand and a bunch of other junk. What a load of shit. I should have socked him right there. My fist was shaking. But the weird thing was, I didn't understand why I was so mad. I just was. The thought of anyone hurting Chelsea made my blood boil.

"Vaughn?" Came a small timid voice. I turned towards Chelsea, expecting to find fear in her big, blue eyes. Instead, all I saw in them was worry and concern for me. Just like that I melted, all of my anger forgotten.

"Sorry" I mumbled, turning away from her guiltily.

"It's okay" she said, and wrapped me into a quick reassuring hug. I looked around and noticed that we were into forest. Chelsea followed my gaze and smiled.

-Chelsea-

Suddenly I got an idea. It was a mischievous idea, but it was a good one. A small smile crept over my face and I allowed it to stay there. Vaughn was right next to me, so it would be easy to pull off. I scoped out the trees until I found the perfect one. My gaze rested on a twisted apple tree, about three yards away. I tensed up my body, about to send my plan in motion.

I swiped Vaughn's hat off of his head and was six feet into the giant tree before he realized what had happened. He let out a large roar and I just giggled.

"Get back here Chelsea!" He yelled, and started climbing up the tree after me. I just laughed harder, and climbed a little higher before settling down on a big branch and waiting for him to catch up to me.

**O.O cliffhanger! At least a little one anyway. Tell me what you think should happen/want to happen. It doesn't matter what time you read this, I just want to know! :-)**


	7. Don't Worry

**Hey I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. BTW I made a Fan art, do you think I should upload it?**

-Vaughn-

I finished climbing he tree and settled down next to Chelsea on the branch. I took my hat back from her and set it down onto my head. She reached for it again, giggling. I just batted her hands away, turning her giggle into a laugh. Her laugh was so sweet and light, but still thick. Hearing it made me happy, and I let myself indulge in smile.

She laughed harder and relented, giving a big pouty face as she crossed her arms over her chest. The sight was so funny, so Chelsea, that I laughed. I actually laughed. Not a chuckle, a laugh. A real laugh. It just felt so nice.

She looked at me, a little awestruck, and tried to grab my hat again. I grabbed her small wrists, still laughing, but I was trying not to hurt her. After struggling a tiny bit, she relented and kept her wrists in my hands. So looked into my eyes and smiled brightly, and I smiled back. It felt good.

"You know, you have a wonderful smile." She said, suddenly serious. I gapped at her, not expecting that.

"You should smile more." She told me, and I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were. I felt a blush starting to creep into my face, and I almost looked away from Chelsea, but I couldn't. I was transfixed, like a deer in the headlights.

I looked into her deep blue eyes, and a was drawn in like a magnet. We got even closer than we already were. Her chestnut locks flicked against the cheeks, I could feel her breath against my chin.

"Oh My Freaking Goddess!" Came a shriek from the ground, startling me and Chelsea. We both jumped, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair. Chelsea lost her balance and I turned just in time to see her fall.

Time slowed down. My mind was racing a million thoughts per second, but one really stood out. We were ten feet up. She was going to really hurt herself. I had to act. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached over the side of the branch and grabbed her arm in one gloved hand.

A deafening shriek of pain fill the once quiet forest, and a sickening popping sound came from the small farmer. I looked down at her and saw small tears start to roll down her cheeks and my heart lurched. Chelsea should never be in this kind of pain. I pulled her up and slung her over my shoulder, climbing down the tree slowly so as not to hurt her. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt as I climbed. Soon her tears stopped, and I could tell she fell asleep. I can't blame her, she had a lot to process. That must have been terrifying for her.

-Chelsea-

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, but it wasn't a first. I looked around to see black everywhere, and I felt a blinding pain in my arm. I tried to move it, but it just wouldn't. I was about to panic, and then memories started flooding back to me. I remember falling, and Vaughn's strong arms catching me. I remember him putting me on his back and carrying my down the tree, but that's it.

The door creaked open, and I saw an amethyst eye peeking through the cracking the door. Vaughn opened to door all the way and walked in, a worried look on his face. But it wasn't just worry. It took me a second to recognize it, but when I did it hit me like a brick. It was guilt. He felt like what happened was his fault.

"Vaughn" I said as he walked into the dark room and sat on the side of the bed. He looked up at me with wide, tender eyes. They almost looked loving. No, that can't be. I must have been delirious.

"It's not your fault." I told him, and gently laid my hand on his. He blushed and looked down, using the hand that wasn't under mine to pull his hat over his face.

"But-"

"Listen," I said strongly, cutting him off. "No matter what you say, I do not blame you because you did nothing to be blamed. If you hadn't grabbed my arm I would be in far worse condition." I told him, in a slightly less hard tone.

He looked up at me, his purple eyes meeting mine, but the connection broke when a bell rang. That just tipped me off that we were in Mirabell's house. Wait- that means this is Vaughn's room.

"That's gotta be doctor Trent." Vaughn said, and rushed out the door. I looked around the dark room with renewed interest, barley hearing hearing what he said. It seemed very gloomy and impersonal, but when I looked closely I could see some signs of personality.

Like, how the handles on the dresser were shaped like little horseshoes, and that there was a peg for him to hang his hat on when he walked in. But what really caught my attention was the stack of CDs on his desk. I couldn't read them from where I was laying, but I could pick out the giant black speakers set into the wall.

The door creaked open again, and a middle aged man with greying hair walked into the room, with Vaughn following him. I could tell that Vaughn was trying to hide his worry, but it wasn't working very well.

"Hello Chelsea, I'm doctor Trent. Vaughn explained to me what happened, and I figure you must have a dislocated shoulder." said the middle aged man.

"It won't be hard to put back into place, but it will hurt a little bit. Not as much as it hurts right now, though. Once I pop it back into place, I wouldn't do any heavy lifting for a while." I nodded, but I knew full well that I would have to lift some things.

After Trent fixed my arm I thanked him, and I started to get ready to leave. Before I left, I thanked Vaughn and started to head out the door when a high pitched voice stopped me.

"Chelsea are you all right?" Julia asked, bounding up to me like she usually does. I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"I saw what happened, and I wanted to wait in the room with you but Vaughn wouldn't let me and he sent me to the barn and was afraid it was my fault.." My blonde friend rambled on.

" Julia. Julia. Julia!" I ended up raising my voice and shaking her shoulders to snap her out of her ranting.

"Julia, I'm fine. I'll just be a little sore. Now I want to two of you to stop worrying about me." I told her gently.

"Omg Vaughn was worried about you, like so much that you could tell? Oh wait- Of course he would worry about you. " said the blonde with an all knowing smirk. I gave her a strange look and walked off the door and into the night.

"I'm coming with you" Came a voice from behind me and I turned to see Vaughn, back to his usuall stoic behavior.

"I'm fine, really." I told him, giving him a weak smile.

"It's late, women shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night." He said gruffly and started walking. I started to walk after him, but stopped when I realized somthing.

"Vaughn! Did you miss your boat?!" I asked him, chewing my bottom lip. He chuckled at me.

"Yes I did, and now I won't be able to go back for another two days. But don't worry, it's not your fault." he said seriously. I smiled and skipped to catch up to him, then we made our way to my small farm house.


	8. City

**Hey guys! I hope you like! If you have any ideas that you think will help the story, please tell me! R&R! More dialog than I'm used to. **

-Vaughn-

I walked down to the small farmhouse to check on Chelsea. Even though she doesn't want me to worry, I can't help but feel responsible. I mean, if I hadn't followed her up the tree, or if I didn't storm off she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

I sighed and felt a warm summer breeze tugging at my hat. I hope Chelsea is smart enough to not plant her crops, she isn't supposed to lift anything. I had a hard enough time trying to get her to let me take care of her animals, I can't imagine what it would be like if I was trying to till her field.

As I walked up her path I saw a small silhouette holding a tool in her hands, and holding her hands above her head. My worst fears were confirmed. I ran up to her, going to stop her before she hurt herself.

-Chelsea-

Someone ripped my how out of my hands and I heard it hit the ground. I felt to rough hands grab me by the shoulders and spin my around. I blinked and found my self nose to nose with Vaughn.

"What th' hell do ya think ya doin'!" He asked, he southern accent slipping through like it does when he is upset. He let go of my shoulder and walked a couple feet away from me.

"Damn it Chelsea! Don't you realize how much everyone depends on you?" He said as he paced back and forth, running a gloved hand through his silver hair.

"I'm sorry" I said meekly, I wasn't even sure if he could hear me. He grabbed me again, this time a little more gently, and steered me towards the shadow casted by my house. He forced me to sit and took to tools out of my rucksack. He went to work.

He tilled the soil, planted the seeds and watered the crops. Every time I tried to help him, he would just make me sit down again. He even took care of my animals for me,something about it being a punishment. Once he was done he collected his hat off my head and his shirt from next to me. Did I mention he took it off? I was trying my best not to notice, but it was kind of impossible not to look at his chiseled chest.

-Vaughn-

After putting my shirt back on I talked to Chelsea a bit before heading off to catch my boat. I was quite satisfied to see that Chelsea was blushing when I walked up to her without my shirt. I have no clue what's happening to me, but I kind of like it.

After I got back to the city and dropped my stuff off at my house I went to the cafe to meet Rick. He is my co-worker, but he is under the impression that we are friends.

After I sat down and ordered I turned to Rick to see him giving me a strange look. I cocked one eyebrow at him but I didn't say anything.

"What have you done with Vaughn." I just kept my eyebrow raised, not wanting to give a verbal response.

"You were actually nice to the waitress. You said _thank you_. Are you feeling ok?" He asked, with real concern. I chuckled. Granted, it wasn't loud at all, barley an echo of a chuckle but Rick still caught it. His green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Dude. Your actually being kind of friendly. You know what? I bet it's because of that girl." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What girl." I asked him, but I already knew were this was headed.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "The farmer, Chelsea I think. This girl must be pretty amazing, to be able to change you so much in less then a month." I just grunted, but what he said really struck a cord with me. It's true, I have been feeling... different, and especially around Chelsea.

A buzzing from my coat pocket pulled me out of my trance. I looked over at Rick and he mouthed "I bet it's her". I just rolled my eyes and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Vaughnie! I thought you were going to ignore me!" Came a high pitched female choice, nearly busting my ear drum.

"Julia, what do you want?" I said as I pulled the receiver away from my ear, while simultaneously giving Rick an I-told-you-so look.

"Awe your so mean. Anyways, me and the girls are coming into the city and we were wondering if you could pick us up from the dock. Are hotel is pretty far away." Julia said without taking a breath. I heard someone in the background shouting, and it sounded like Chelsea saying that I didn't have to. I almost smirked, but then I remembered that Rick could see me so I didn't.

"How many is it gonna be? I can only fit three people in my car." I said, trying my best to sound inconvenienced but I really didn't mind.

"Just me and Chelsea. I think it will be a good way to stop her from using her arm too much." Julia said, and I brightened just a tiny bit.

"Ok that sounds fine. What day and time?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with Rick.

"Saturday at 6" she said, almost too excited. I heard Chelsea groan in the background. I could tell Julia was forcing her into this.

"I'm assuming you'll be riding the boat back with me?" I asked, and Rick snickered. I shot him a glare, and he quieted down.

"Yup! See ya Vaughnie!" My annoying cousin squealed and hung up the phone. I sighed and looked over the table and at a beaming Rick.

"What?" I growled at him and took a sip of my milk that had arrived while I was talking on the phone.

"Nothing. It just seems like _Vqughnie_ has a date." He said with a smirk. I spewed milk all over indignantly.

"I'm picking up my cousin. And her friend. How did you get date out of that?" I growled to him as I glared, choosing to ignore Vaughnie for the time being.

"Maybe it's not a date, but your wishing it was." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. Now shut your trap and eat your food" I said, ending the conversation.


	9. Work

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I greatly appreciate it. BTW I want your opinion: I have a competition tomorrow so I'm not sure if I can upload or not. Should I just upload what I can write? The song mentioned is I'm Sorry my John Denver. **

-Vaughn-

I got in my car and drove to the docks. I have to freaking clue why. They still were not supposed to be here for another thirty minuets. I sighed as I shifted into park. I turned on the radio, thinking it would make the time pass. _What the hell?_

I never think like that. Ever. What is happening to me? I never act like this before. Before what? _Before Chelsea_. Goddess damn it. Rick was right. She has changed me.

Before I knew it, a song slipped through the radio, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was John Denver. It really seemed to fit my mood.

_It's cold here in the city  
It always seems that way  
And I've been thinking about you almost everyday  
Thinking about the good times  
Thinking about the rain  
Thinking about how bad it feels alone again_

Wait- did I just say it fit my mood? Goddess I turning into a wimp. I shoved my face into my hands just as the boat docked. I sighed and got out of the car, so that they would see me.

-Chelsea-

We walked off of the dock and we instantly saw our cowboy leaning against a black pickup truck. I allowed myself a small smile at the cowboy. Even here he was a loner, with a scowl on his handsome face.

I walked ahead of Julia, who was a little lightheaded. Vaughn opened the door for me, but didn't say anything. He seemed a little distracted.

I hopped into his truck and slid to the middle, seeing that Julia would need some room. It was kind of small, so it was a tight fit. It wasn't uncomfortable, but my arm was brushing Vaughn's. Oh well.

There was an awkward scilence, so I turned on the radio. It was a song I knew, so I sang along with it freely. I turned and saw Julia, who was turned towards me with her jaw hanging open. I followed her gaze and saw that she was staring right at her cousin. At first I didn't understand, but then I realized what had shocked her. Vaughn humming. I couldn't really see how that was a big deal, but when I really thought about it humming didn't seem like something he would do around others.

-Vaughn-

What the hell is happening to me? I'm acting too comfortable with other people. I'm actually humming to a freaking song._ With other people in the car. _I swear I'm sick or something. I glanced out the side of my eye and saw Julia gaping at me like a fish, and Chelsea with a cute little smile on her face. She seemed deep in thought. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 7:50.

"Oh shit" I growled, alarm bells going off in my head. Chelsea looked up with concern, but Julia wasn't pulled out of her trance.

"Sorry girls, but it looks like you'll be coming to work with me." I told them, with a grimace on my face.

"It's ok." Chelsea said in a small, soft voice. I felt a flicker of a smile appear on my face.

"Oh yay! I get to meet Vaughnie's co-workers!" Julia squealed, and any trace of my smile vanished.

I drove them to my companies building in silence, trying to figure out the most damage Julia could do. Heck, forget about Julia. What I need to worry about is Rick and his giant mouth.

When we got to the building I parked and opened up the door for the girls. I quickly explained the situation to the secretary and the the three of us went upstairs. Once I got to my cubical all hell broke loose.

"Why hello Vaughn who are these two ladies?" Rick asked with an a knowing smile on his face. He had popped up next to me as soon as I entered the room.

"Rick, this is Julia my cousin and Chelsea, the new farmer." I told him briefly before sitting. I winced when I saw the hurt on Chelsea's face, but I must say she made quick work of covering it up.

"Hello Julia, I'm Vaughn's friend." Rick said, and I snorted when he said "friend". He just ignored me and kissed Julia's hand. She smiled broadly at the attention. Then Rick turned to Chelsea, maybe a little too eagerly.

"And lets not forget the mythical Chelsea. I've heard much about you. I must thank you for making this anti social cowboy a little more bearable." He said, and I purposely didn't look, but I think Chelsea clasped her hands behind her back before he could grab one of them. I let out a small snicker and got to work.

-Chelsea-

Hanging out at Vaughn's workplace was actually quite fun. I met a lot of people, and I was surprised that Vaughn actually worked with them. They were so open and sociable, but they also seemed sort of fake. Vaughn on the other hand was quiet and closed off, but you can bet that everything he tells you is true.

Julia's phone started buzzing and she walked outside to take a call. Inside the room Rick and I exchanged numbers, and when I looked at my phone he had added two new contacts. I scrolled down and smiled when I saw Vaughn's name among the list. Rick winked at me and walked to his desk, finally getting to work. I took a seat next to Vaughn, who had been working diligently the whole time.

I didn't say anything, and neither did he. That comfortable silence that always surrounds us came back once again. It stayed like that until Julia burst into the room obviously distressed. She regained what little composure she ever had and walked towards us.

"Vaughn, I'm afraid we will have to crabs at your place. The hotel that we were going to stay at rented out our room since we didn't get there fats enough." The blonde said nervously, fearing her cousins response.

At first he seemed upset, and he started glaring. The he turned and looked at me, reading my expression. His eyes softened just a tad bit. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But you better keep quiet Julia. And no mess." he said, addressing his cousin. Julia jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

It appears that we are staying at the cowboy's place. This should be interesting.


	10. City2

**Hey guys! I didn't have enough time yesterday- sorry. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Also, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I don't think I'll be updating every day. But I promise at LEAST three stories a week. Again, I'm sorry but it's just too much for me. Oh and the song mentioned is The Highway Dont Care by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift. **

-Chelsea-

"Lets go shopping!" Julia squealed, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement. Out of all the things to do in the city that seemed like the least fun.

"I really don't want to Jules... you know I'm not into that sort of thing." I said, trying to get out of it.

"Come on, I really need a new dress!" She pleaded. I looked over at Vaughn desperatly, hoping he would come to my aid.

"Julia she doesn't want to. I can drop you off at the mall and then take Chelsea were she needs to go if you want." Said the cowboy, tipping his hat down over his face. Julia pondered this a bit, with a very serious expression on her face.

"Alright!" She said, and bounded for the and i sighed in unison and with that we followed the preppy blonde out. By the time we got to the car Julia was already rocking out to pop song. I had no clue what it was, but it sounded terrible.

-Vaughn-

After I dropped Julia off Chelsea and I Drove around the city, listening to country music. Chelsea changed it off of pop as soon as Julia was out of the car. Some newer songs were playing, and then one I knew slipped through. I hummed to it, and I could hear Chelsea's angelic voice singing along. Her voice was so enticing, so inviting. Before I knew what I was doing, I was singing. Like, not saying the words but singing them.

_I bet you got a dead cellphone in your shotgun seat._

_Yeah, I bet your bending God's ear talking ' bout me. _

_Your trying not the let the first tear fall out, trying not think about turning around. _

_Your trying not to get lost in the sound, but the song is always on, so you sing along_.

I sang it, and it felt kind nice. I knew I wasn't horrible, sometimes I sing to the animals softly, so that no one would be able to hear me. I was surprised when Chelsea's melodious voice, which had stopped when I started, rang out beside me, singing Taylor Swift's part of the song.

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, oh baby._ She sang, and a smile appeared upon my face. We both sang the next part, and it continued like this until the song was finished.

Chelsea reached over and turned off the volume. She turned in the leather seat and beamed at me. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, and if I wasn't driving I would have pulled my hat down over my face. She didn't say anything, she looked at me with a cute smile on her face. Luckily for me we were right by my apartment. I pulled into the parking garage and turned off the engine.

"We are here." I said uncomfortably, and I got out of the truck.

-Chelsea-

I followed Vaughn up to his apartment, and I must say I wasn't surprised. It was just as plain and black as I expected. Even a little more. I sighed and walked over to his couch , flopping down so my stomach was on the black leather. I looked at Vaughn, curious to see if he was any different at his house. He turned and caught my eye.

"Any particular reason ya' starin' at me?" He asked as he turned.

"Nope" I said and rolled onto my back. "Just wondering how sleeping arrangements are going to be set up." The cowboy sighed and opened the fridge.

"You and Julia will most likely share my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he started to rummage through the draws. I looked at him again, with wide eyes. He might be mean and unsociable sometimes, but he is a real gentleman, in his own way.

"Damn it!" The cowboy said with frustration, drawing my attention. I sat up and looked at him again.

"There's no food." He growled as he grabbed his coat and his hat, and he headed out the door, most likely to get some food. Oh well, I though and laid back down, closing my eyes. Before I knew it I had drifted into dream.

_I was in an ally, running. My heart was racing and my lungs were burning but I didn't dare stop. To stop was to succumb to some unknown horror. As I pumped my legs I saw a trash can and veered out of the way, causing me to trip on a pot hole. _

_Before I could scramble back up, two muscular, unfamiliar eyes wrapped around my waist. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. _

_Sour breath brushed against my cheek, and I heard an unfamiliar voice. "I've got you now" the voice said. As if the voice unfroze me, I opened my mouth and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, before the man clamped a dirty hand over my mouth. _

_"_Chelsea!" A voice, full of concern, pierced my thoughts. My eyes shot open to see Vaughn leaning over me, shaking my shoulders. His amethyst eyes were full of worry, and the thought warmed my heart.

Seeing that he had woken me up he sighed with relief and crouched down. He looked into my eyes and pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Are ya' ok?" He asked gruffly. "I came home and saw ya' thrashin' around on the couch, and now your burning up." I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak.

"I had a bad dream." I said shakily, and sat up. He didn't say anything but took the seat next to me.

"Ya' can tell me 'bout it if ya' want." he said, pulling his black hat down over his face. And so I did. At the end of the dream, I looked up at him and his eyes were burning with hate.

"It didn't really happen, nothing like that has happened to me before, so there is no reason to get upset." I said uncomfortably. I don't really like it when people worry about me.

"I don't care. Just the thought irks me." he growled protectively. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, and I wrapped him into a hug, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered, and he put an arm around my small frame reassuringly.


	11. Teaser

**Hey guys! I got two days left till spring break! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and I'm thinking of doing a HikaruxKarou one shot, If you know who they are please tell me what you think! Btw just a teaser!**

-Vaughn-

She hugged me. She was freaking hugging me! Ugh goddess damn it why am I such a wimp? I gingerly a d awkwardly patted her back. Wait a minuet- she is crying?! Oh my freaking goddess I was too self absorbed to realize she was crying...kill me now.

But I mean come on. You can't really blame me. She is so nice and warm...who wouldn't be freaking out?

But that still isn't a good excuse. I should be paying attention to her instead of thinking about her warmth and softness... Damn I wish we could stay like this. Wait-WHAT!?

Just as this thought crossed my mind, Chelsea's cellphone rang. She let go of me (to my disappointment, which caused me to mentally slap myself) and fished through her pocket with one hand, while with the other she wiped away her tears.

"Hello?" she answered in a strong voice, there wasn't a clue that she was just crying. I must say, the little farmer is stronger than she looks. I can't help but admire her bravery.

"Hey Julia, what's up?" Chelsea asked, her voice brightening a little bit. I could her Julia, but I couldn't make out the words. He bright smile slowly disappeared and was replace with a blank expression.

"Ok I'll tell him. Bye." The brunette said and hung up the phone. She turned to me, her face betraying no emotion.

"Julia said there was an emergency. She took the last ship home." Sue said, stone faced. I really didn't know how I felt about that. I was happy not to have to deal with Julia, but I was disappointed at the thought of Chelsea leaving so soon, and that fact surprised me.

"I guess that means its just the two of us for dinner!" Chelsea said brightly, her smile returning. She is so damn cute.

"Wait- you mean you aren't leaving?" I asked confused.

"No silly!" She said with a smile. "Didn't you hear me? She took the last boat for tonight."

"Oh" I said sheepishly, and I could feel my face turning red. I felt a strange feeling coming over me, but it was pleasant. I was almost...glad that she was staying, and that it was just the two of us. But what does that mean...

"It looks like I'll be making some soup for dinner!" Chelsea announced as she piled the ingredients from the fridge, and pulled me out of my drifting thoughts.

"Here, I'll help you." I said gruffly and walked up to the short brunette.

-Chelsea-

I surprised when Vaughn offered to help, but I let him. He really is strange sometimes. At one moment he could be scowling, deep in thought and then the next moment he is standing besides me with kind eyes.

As we prepared the soup (Wich I really could have done by myself) we joked around. He really has such a nice smile. And his laugh, it's so deep but it's...perfect. I stopped what I was doing for a moment, and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes. He stared back at me with such intensity that I blushed furiously and turned away from his gaze.

What was that? Why was he looking at me like that? Could he...no that's impossible. Vaughn couldn't possibly like _me_.

-Vaughn-

Oh my goddess what was that? I caught her looking at me and I just stared back... I had such a strange feeling of desire... Could I possibly? Oh goddess help me, I think I'm in love with Chelsea.


	12. Dreams

**Back once again! Please keep reviewing you guys, I love to read them! Good and b ad! I'm starting to speed up the story n ow, so please tell me what you think!WARNING! Its cheesy :3  
**

-Chelsea-

After a very awkward dinner, which I wasn't sure why we had, I headed to the couch and started flipping through the TV channels. Vaughn snorted and I twisted my head to look at him. I gave him a curious look.

"Oh don't mind me" He said as he sat down next to me. "Please, continue acting as if you own the place"

"Well I'm sorry that i feel comfortable here" I said huffily and and settled on a channel. I got tired quickly, and before I knew it I was out like a light, drifting through dream land. It was a strange dream, but it was one that I didn't want to wake up from.

I was walking down a red carpet, and I could vaguely hear piano playing in the background. I looked to the side to see people standing as I walked past, and I noticed they were all dressed formally. I looked down at my own attire to see that I was wearing a white gown that trail behind me, and I was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses in my hand. The scene rung a bell in my mind, but I paid no heed to it.

I got to were I was walking and felt the presence of someone next to me. I turned my head to see Vaughn, if you could call this man Vaughn. His cowboy hat was MIA and he was wearing a suit. His silver hair was neatly combed but was still a little rebellious. I looked into his amethyst eyes, which were fill with happiness. Just the sight of him made my heart beat faster, and I could feel the tears welling up into my own eyes. He brushed them away with his calloused thumb and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Chelsea." He told me, and I believed him with all my heart. "I love you too Vaughn." I said, but I was slowly losing my grip on the wonderful dream. Before I completely was out of dreamland, I was suddenly aware of what my dream was. It was a dream of me marrying Vaughn. A dream that told me that I was in love with the lonely cowboy.

-Vaughn-

"Love you too Vaughn" The small brunette mumbled, or at least that's what it sounded like. Maybe I was imagining it, but nevertheless my cheeks flushed as I looked down at the farmer who was asleep in my lap. She moved and opened her eyes, looking straight into mine, a fact that caused me to blush even more. As I stared into her deep blue eyes I felt such a strong attraction, such a hunger.

I did the most stupid thing I could have in that situation. I kissed her. My mind was screaming at me, telling me it was a horrible idea and that I was about to ruin everything, but I didn't care. Kissing her felt so right, so natural.

I pulled away, expecting her to scream at me or be disgusted with me. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed me again, forcefully. I pulled her waist up to mine, my lips never breaking contact with hers. She fit perfectly into me, as if we were two pieces of a puzzle, no matter how cheesy it sounds that is the truth. She pulled back slightly, enough to break the kiss but her face was still so close to mine. She took a breath and looked at me with such loving eyes. I couldn't help it.

I grabbed her waist once again and gently pushed her down so that I was on top of her. Our sweet kisses turned into something more passionate, and our tongues started to dance. Her kisses were so sweet, so addicting. It was if she was a drug, a drug that I was hooked on. We kissed for who knows how long, and as our passion died we just laid on the couch, facing each other. I pulled her close until there was no space between us, but even then I couldn't help but feel we weren't close enough.

She sighed as she leaned into me, and I clutched her into my chest. I didn't want to hurt her, but it was taking all of my being not to squeeze her as hard as possible. As she wrapped her little arms around me I felt a fluttery feeling in the pit pf my stomach, but I sort of liked it. I sighed, breathing in her sweet scent. I gently laid my head atop of hers and I closed my eyes.

-Chelsea-

I awoke to find myself in Vaughn's arms, and I was shocked. I racked my brain and then I remembered our hot make out session, which caused me to blush a lovely shade of red. I looked up into the cowboys face, and then I remembered something. I bolted straight up, an action that woke Vaughn. He looked at me worriedly, thinking heavily about something. I got off of the couch and stared zipping around.

" Vaughn the boat leaves in 30 minuets! I'm going to take a shower, and while i do so you should be getting your things ready. If you find something that's mine just throw it into my bag." I told him quickly, and then i hopped into the shower.

As the hot water cascaded over myself I couldn't help but think of last night, even though I was supposed to be hurrying. A smile formed on my face as I thought of Vaughn, and how perfect it felt being with him. My heart skipped a beat, and I stopped what I was doing for a moment._ He had the serious look on his face this morning, could he be regretting what happened last night? He kissed me though, not the other way around. What should I make of all this?_ Despair settled into my stomach as I stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed.

-Vaughn-

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom, her hair still wet. She looked so goddess damn beautiful. Then I noticed the slight frown on her face, and my stomach dropped to my feet. I wanted to ask her so many things, but one question above all. "Are you regretting what happened last night?" I didn't even noticed that I said that out loud until she looked up at me with round eyes.

" I- well no, but I thought that you, maybe, well that is..." She said shakily, and then took a second to breathe and collect her thoughts. " I thought that maybe you were regretting what happened." She said hurriedly, and turned away from me, blushing madly.

In just a few strides I was right in front of her, and I wrapped her into a tight hug. She looked up at me confused, and a slight smile appeared onto my face. "Never" I gently whispered into her ear, causing her to blush even more. I chuckled, and then gave her another sweet kiss.

**OK guys! Tell me what you think! Review Please! I check it every day!**


	13. Epilouge

**Hey guys, this is just a long over due epilog. I realized I left off abruptly and decided to add some closure. I don't really know if anyone's going to read it, but oh well. I'm writing it anyways. Sorry for the wait!**

Chelsea sighed contently, thinking back to that day over a year ago. That was the day that the stubborn cowboy and the farm girl finally admitted their feelings for each other. It was strange that both of them hated the city with a passion, but that is were the best thing to ever happen to them occurred. Well, except for their wedding.

With a small smile on her face, Chelsea rested a hand on her ballooning stomach and headed out the door to see Julia an her husband. So much had happened in such little time on the sunshine islands.

Julia and Elliot finally tied the knot, just three months after Chelsea and Vaughn. Lanna and Denny got engaged the same day as the Julia and Elliot, and now Lanna is pregnant with twins. Just before their weddings, two new residents moved in, Sabrina and her father Regis. Sabrina and Mark really hit it off, and the two were currently dating. Will is currently crushing on another new resident, Lily, who is a treasure hunter.

Chelsea arrived at the animal shop, and the bell rang as she walked in. Julia quickly bounded up to her, hugged her gently as to not hurt the baby, and then led Chelsea to the couch.

"How did the sonogram go?" The bubbly Julia asked.

"You didn't get your cousin to tell you?" Chelsea asked with a snort.

"No. He just smiled then got on the boat to get baby clothes." Julia said with a pout. Chelsea just laughed.

"Please tell me!'' Julia begged, getting down on her knees and giving Chelsea her best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Alright alright. Now get off the floor." Julia did as she was told.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and it's a..." Chelsea trailed off with a smirk on her face. It was really fun to tease Julia like this.

"IT'S A WHAT!"Julia screamed unable to take the suspense for much longer.

"It's a girl." Chelsea said, laughing when Julia started bouncing up and down.

"What you going to name it?" Julia asked after she settled down.

"Vanessa." Chelsea said with a smile one her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

Soon the soon to be mother left the animal shop, extremely happy with the way her life turned out.


End file.
